The present disclosure relates to the field of shooting apparatuses, and in particular, to a lens bracket assembly and a gimbal used therewith.
A gimbal is used for mounting a supporting worktable used by a video camera, the video camera being disposed on the gimbal. By adjusting the gimbal, the lens of the video camera is adjusted to achieve correct photographing of targets. The gimbal is compatible with lots of different types of video cameras or lenses, and the center of gravity of each axis of the gimbal is adjustable. However, as the existing structure of adjusting the center of gravity adjusts the center of gravity by use of relative displacement of the gimbal structure, and as most of the structural members carry load, the static friction force between the structural members is very great, causing the relative movement to be difficult. Moreover, a small relative displacement also affects the center of gravity significantly, causing adjustment of the center of gravity to be difficult.
In addition, it is difficult to mount the existing video camera and gimbal. The steps of mounting are more complicated. Structural deformation is large during locking, and bad connections are resulted. As a result, the gimbal has poor system stiffness, and it is very difficult to increase the precision. Poor connection stiffness between some video cameras and lenses is also one of the reasons for leading to poor system stiffness of the gimbal.